jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Donovan
(musician) |gender = Male |nation = German |affiliation = Rudol von Stroheim Nazis |status = Retired |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |seiyuu = Kenichirō Matsuda (Anime) |voiceactor = https://twitter.com/RayChase/status/882129177310183424 |colors = BattleTendency }} is a minor antagonist who appears in Battle Tendency. Donovan is a Nazi special force member sent to apprehend Joseph Joestar in the Mexican desert. Appearance Donovan is a mature athletic man whose dark hair is slicked back. His skin is colored differently around his eyes, starting from a wide area on his hairline and converging to the side of the root of his nose. Donovan wears a sleeveless officer outfit. Personality Donovan is a sadistic and deadly Nazi soldier. He initially presents himself as a confident fighter and seems to specialize in torture, claiming that he will find a way to make Joseph pass out from blood loss without killing him, and says that he would never talk, even when under torture. This proves to be a facade, as Joseph quickly makes him talk about the Nazi base just minutes after torturing him. Abilities Donovan is a German special forces member and thus has several talents related to trailing people. Donovan has remarkable stealth skills. He is able to move lightly enough to avoid leaving footprints in sand and claims that he can sneak up on wild bats. As an elite soldier, he also is agile: he can balance atop a cactus using the flat edge of a knife and possesses other excellent athletic abilities. His knife appears to be wrapped in a special material which can unwind and be used much like a whip. History Battle Tendency While Joseph travels through the desert in his search for information about Speedwagon, he suddenly spots a large cape floating down toward him. Suspecting it to be related to his sense of being followed, he sends it flying and reveals a man with a knife, who immediately attacks. After a short back-and-forth, the man reveals himself to be a Nazi officer sent to trail Joseph in order to acquire information on Straizo. In their fight, he seems to have the upper hand at first, but Joseph soon turns the tables by using the Ripple on a cactus to launch its needles at Donovan. Joseph demands information, but Donovan refuses. Joseph sticks a magnetic compass in Donovan's eye, and he quickly tells Joseph that Speedwagon is alive. Donovan tries to make a run for it as Joseph gets ready to leave on his motorbike. Joseph easily catches him and ties him to a cactus with a note reading "Hello !" Major Battles *Donovan Vs Joseph Joestar Chapters / Episodes * |Episodes = * * }} Gallery Donovan_intro.png|Donovan's introduction in the manga Donovan_cactus.png|Donovan is tricked (manga version) DonovanFirst.png|Donovan's first appearance DonovanTricked.png|Donovan is tricked (anime version) DonovanTrapped.png|Donovan is left by Joseph tied to a cactus Trivia *Donovan's English voice actor also voices Loggins and Rubber Soul. References Site Navigation Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Nazis Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 2 Antagonists Category:Retired Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters from Part 2